


Light And Hope

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, idk what else to tag this one as :v, kind of lol, not really fluff a little on the darker side but not that dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmadora Week 3 Day 4: CrossoverA little She-ra/digimon crossover
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Light And Hope

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be real, didn't really know what to do with this one. my friend on tumblr, plsinsertcoinz, gave me the idea for a digimon crossover so...here it is! Set sort of in the 02 verse

She cuts class. She doesn’t care. Her aunt might get on her case about it, that she should stop. That while she understands her pain, studies are still important and they can help keep her mind off of things. Glimmer has tried, honestly, but school has done nothing for her. Walking around does little but at least she is alone. Well, as alone as she can be. 

Gatomon, her ever faithful digimon partner, trails behind her. The white cat does not say anything. Either she does not know what words to choose to comfort her human partner or knows sometimes, silence is the best medicine. At least the feline is always there at night, curled up at Glimmer’s side as she cries herself to sleep. 

It has been only about a month and some weeks since the passing of her mother, Angella. Her death came so suddenly, without any warning at all. Glimmer never got a chance to say goodbye at all. Her mother was there one moment and the next, just gone. Now her only remaining relative she knows of is her Aunt Castaspella, who herself has been thrust into the role of guardianship. Needless to say, it has been a rough few weeks. 

Her legs move without her guidance. One moment, she is walking down the sidewalk of her city and the next she is at the sandy shores of the ocean that borders the area. Glimmer stops at the edge of the beach, letting the cold water lap against her ankles as the water ebbs and flows. This place her mother and father used to bring her all the time. Those hot, sizzling summer days that dragged on forever, the small family of three would escape to the comfort of the breeze and salty water. 

Now that is all gone. Her father from illness and her mother from an accident. Never again will the three be here. This place that once brought so much joy now only brings misery. The digidestined of Light now finds only darkness inside of her. The crest she was given so many years ago is useless now, as all the light has been drained out of her. If the ocean were to take her into its dark depth, she might not even protest. 

The world begins to blur together, like it has been as of late. This time, the pull is stronger. The sounds of the city become muffled and the colors around her drain into dark shades of grey. The last thing Glimmer can clearly hear is the panicked shout of her name from Gatomon. In a flash, the teenager finds herself in a cold world not her own.

* * *

“She wasn’t at class again today, Patamon. I’m getting really worried,” Adora tells her digimon partner. The orange hamster with bat wings for ears plops down on her head, his usual spot when Adora gets out of class. 

“Gatomon said she’s worried for Glimmer. She hasn’t been herself,” he replies. 

“Can you blame her? I only wish I could have been there for her more at the start.” Adora sighs as she walks down the sidewalk. The day Angella died, the blonde was on a flight for a field trip. She only learned about the death of her girlfriend’s mother after getting to her hotel room late at night. Even with phone calls to help Glimmer through her grief, the week away was the longest in Adora’s life. 

The second she got back to Brightmoon, Adora raced to her girlfriend’s house and did not leave her side for days. The light that always could be found in Glimmer’s lilac eyes, the thing she was told was her best quality that allowed her to have a partner, was gone. It has remained gone, despite putting a brave face on. 

“What are you going to do?” Patamon asks. 

Adora looks down at her yellow D-3. Where Glimmer was given the Crest of Light as a child, she was given the Crest of Hope. And right now, that is all she finds herself doing. Hoping she is doing enough for her girlfriend. Hoping that one day, those bright lights in her eyes, the ones the blonde fell in love with, would return. Hoping, one day things would hurt a little less. 

“Adora!” a familiar voice shouts. 

Adora snaps her head up and sees Gatomon running full speed at her. The white feline jumps into the air and is caught by the blonde. Tears are in her blue eyes. 

“G-Gatomon! What’s wrong?” Adora asks. 

“It’s Glimmer! I-I-One moment she was here and the next she was gone! I was with her! At the beach! And she just vanished!”

“What?!? Are you sure?!?”

“Yes! I don’t know what happened! How is that even possible?!?”

“I don’t know. Show me where she disappeared. Maybe we can all figure out what is going on.”

Gatomon nods. Leaping out of the blonde’s arms, the feline leads her towards the beach. Adora jogs right behind her, not stopping until they reach the sand. Gatomon stops halfway, pointing at the last spot she saw her partner. Without missing a beat, all three begin to look around. Searching high and low, nothing goes overlooked. Nothing. The only thing of note is Glimmer’s purple bookbag, left right where she was standing before disappearing off the face of the earth. 

Adora groans, running a hand down her face. “What the hell. Where did she go?!?” The blonde spins on her heels, looking at the feline. “Is there anything else, Gatomon? Anything at all that you can think of that could give us answers? Do you know why she came here?”

Gatomon thinks, her ear twitching in thought. “She has been waking up in the middle of the night a lot. Sometimes she mentions something about an ocean. A cold and grey one. I don’t know anything else.”

_ A grey ocean?  _ Adora thinks. She turns her sight back at the crystal blue water. In the back of her mind, she recalls her girlfriend mentioning something  _ once  _ about an ocean. Only in passing that Adora did not think much of it. Damn it. The blonde grips her D-3 tightly, wishing she had the answers. Wishing that this isn’t happening. 

Hoping that Glimmer is not gone forever. Hoping that she is somewhere and that the blonde will see her once again. Is that the only thing she can do right now? Hope? Adora feels so powerless. There has to be  _ something  _ she can do. 

Her D-3 begins to beep, catching her attention. Adora looks at it. On the screen is her crest. The sun with a ray of light shooting out from under it. There is a reason she has been given this. Hoping for the best always has worked out in the end. She can’t give up now. Not when Glimmer needs her the most. 

“I won’t give up on you, Glim. I  _ will  _ find you. I won’t give up hope. Don’t you dare either.”

Suddenly, there is a cold gust of wind. A cold shiver runs down Adora’s spine as she looks towards the direction of the new temperature. Besides her, out of nowhere, the colors of the world have drained into a greyscale. Her gut tells her to step forward, that wherever Glimmer is, this holds the answer. 

“Patamon. You ready?” Adora asks her partner. 

The digimon nods. “Ready as I’ll ever be!”

“Then let’s go get Glimmer.”

* * *

Glimmer has no idea where she is or what this place is. Sure, it is a beach, but it is one she has never seen. Everything is so dark, so cold. If only she had a jacket on. Glimmer looks around, seeking anything familiar. Still nothing. The longer she walks, the more it seems like this beach goes on forever. What the hell happened?

The icy water does not want to leave her alone. Everytime it hits against her skin, she feels the heaviness in her heart grow. Like someone keeps adding weight to it pound by pound. Each time the waves come onto the shore, the more it rises. Yet, no matter how hard Glimmer tries to pull herself away from the water, it refuses to stop, venturing further and further onto shore. 

_ Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why won’t this leave me alone!  _ Glimmer thinks to herself. Everything is telling her to run, to get away, or at the very least fight. But the more she struggles the more the water seems to be trying to pull her under. The weighing down of her heart is of no help either. Part of her wants to wallow in her misery that has been eating away at her for the better part of the month. She should be allowed to after what she has had to suffer though. 

But another half tells her not to do so. Her aunt, her friends,  _ Adora.  _ Damn it, she has to get out of here. Glimmer tries once more to get out of the rising water but a wave hits her, hard, sweeping her right off her feet. 

Glimmer forces herself to swim, her head breaking free of an icy grave that wants her. In the brief moment she was under the murky depths, all she could see were images of the past that never can never repeat itself again. She has to fight it. She just has to. 

“Glimmer!” a voice shouts. 

With all her strength, Glimmer searches the grey sky. Flying high in the air is a familiar sight. Pegasusmon. Riding on top of him is Gatomon and-

“Adora!” Glimmer shouts before another wave knocks her under. This time, it is harder to get back up. All she can think about is her mother, her father, and the times they were all together and happy. It drags her, a bearer of the Crest of Light, into pitch black darkness. 

There is a sound of someone entering the water catching her attention. In the fading light, Glimmer can make out the lean figure of her girlfriend. The next thing she knows, strong arms wrap around her and guide her back to the light. Glimmer coughs up water as air enters her lungs. 

The next moment, she is back at the ground. Adora refuses to let go of her girlfriend, holding her close and tight. “Oh thank god I got here in time. I didn’t know where you went! I was so scared!”

“Adora…” Glimmer coughs out. Her own arms wrap around the blonde, not wanting to be let go of. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”

“I can say the same thing.” Adora pulls away slightly, allowing room to place her forehead on Glimmer’s. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine now that you are here.”

“Glimmer!” Gatomon squeezes her way between their arms. She begins to purr as she nuzzles her head under her partner’s head. “You’re safe!”

“Yeah. I am. I am sorry if I worried you guys.” Glimmer says. 

“I’m just happy to see you again. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Adora tells her. “You are my light after all.”

“And you know how to give me hope...You know you are staring.”

“I know. I am just so happy to see that sparkle in your eyes again.”

“Well, my hero did come to save me. And I really would love to go home.”

“Right. Let’s go, Pegasusmon.”


End file.
